Cyclic carbonates are known to react with amines, such as primary amines, to form hydroxytrethanes. However, these reactions tend to be relatively slow, so this reaction has not been employed much for commercial uses. If methods could be found to speed up such reactions, they would be more useful for commercial uses.
K. D. Weilandt, et al., Makromol. Chem. Phys., vol. 197, p. 3851-3856 (1996) report the preparation and polymerization (to a polycarbonate) of "2-methoxycarbonyl-2-methyltrimethylenecarbonate". No mention is made of reaction with amines.